watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Newly-Friend Game
' Newly-Friend Game (#472)|next=yes|nextvideo= Huniepop (5) (#473)}} Newly-Friend Game was the twenty-first installment in the channel's Away from Keyboard series. It had the girls play a game to determine Maddie's new best friend. This video was uploaded on December 17th, 2015 and was the 472nd video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mariya introducing the game and explaining how the game works. In the game, Maddie will stick around for the whole game, as the other girls will switch in and out, one by one. The two girls will then be asked a question and they have to answer for each other's question, in other words, Maddie will attempt to guess the answer for one girl while the other girl does the same back. Mariya explains that the winner of the game will become Maddie's new best friend. It should be noted that Mariya is hosting the game and thus is sitting out. The girls begin the game, with Andrea being the first girl in the first round. The first question asked is for what their favorite Taylor Swift song is, Andrea already looking bemused by the question, as they first answer for what Andrea's answer would be. Andrea writes down an answer that she hopes is a Taylor Swift song, Mariya peeking and verifying that it is. After they're ready, Maddie and Andrea show their answers, both of them writing down "Bad Blood" as their answer, which they celebrate and high five to. Mariya asked what Maddie was going to write first, Maddie saying "none", to which Andrea didn't know she could answer with. The girls do the same question, but for what Maddie's answer would be, which they quickly do and write "none", the two high fiving each other again. The second question is for what would be their worst way to die, the two guessing what Andrea's answer would be. The two are immediately put off by the question, Mariya saying that she already has an answer for Andrea but dismisses it. Maddie mumbles to herself, Mariya asking how it's working for her, Maddie saying that it's working well. Afterwards, the two show their answers, Maddie writing "Not in a cool way", while Andrea writes "Heart explodes like the Grinch", the two laughing at each other's answer. Afterwards, Andrea tries to guess what Maddie's answer to the question would be, the video quickly cutting to Andrea already having an answer, which Maddie is confused by since she doesn't even have an answer yet, Andrea saying that she read Maddie's brain and wrote it down. Andrea then tells her that there's no pressure for her not to get it wrong, as the two reveal their answers. Maddie writes that dying from giving herself special effects wound would be her worst way to die, while Andrea writes "Poos herself to death". Maddie comments that it would be pretty bad and she'd hate to poop herself to death, wondering if it's even a thing. The next round begins, with Sydney substituting for Andrea, with the first question being "What is your biggest secret?". Sydney looks concerned by the question, as the two write down what Sydney's answer would be. Maddie already has her answer and is gleeful about it, saying she knows Sydney's secret, Sydney looking amused and just wanting to know what Maddie wrote for her answer. After Sydney comes up with something, the two reveal their answers, Maddie writing that Sydney's a real princess. Maddie sees Sydney's answer, Sydney noting that hers is more like a novel compared to Maddie's answer. Sydney says her secret was that she lifted her skirt at different choir concerts as a child. Mariya and Maddie finds this scandalous, until Sydney mentions that she was a child when she did it, Mariya being disappointed by the revelation and saying that it's not funny anymore. The two then answer for what Maddie's biggest secret would be. The two write down their answer, Sydney saying her answer boiled down to "I don't know", as the two reveal their answers. Maddie writes that she can sing, while Sydney writes that Maddie likes Pink. Sydney says that she knows Maddie can sing, though Maddie says it's a secret to a lot of people. Mariya jokes that Maddie sings just like Beyoncé which Maddie immediately rebukes. The next question asks if they would or have skinny dipped before and, if yes, when and where. Maddie is annoyed that she has to know when and where, as she guesses what Sydney's answer would be. After the two write down their answer, Sydney saying it's fun because she wants to see what people think of her. They both reveal their answer and both have "no", but Maddie says that Sydney should. Sydney reveals that there was an opportunity, but decided to stay back with her other friends. Sydney also comments that "skinny dipping" is only for bath time by herself, which Maddie says doesn't count. Later, the two then guess what Maddie's answer would be, the two quickly writing down their answer and revealing it to each other. Maddie writes "no", while Sydney writes "yes" due to Maddie thinking that she should. Maddie says that she hasn't, though she mentions that the opportunity has presented itself before. Mariya jokes that she feels that Andrea is going to have the girls skinny dip just because, Sydney joking that it'd for a "bonding moment". The next round begins, with Mackenzie coming in. The first question asked what would be the one thing the girls would need if they were stranded on an island. Mackenzie seems to be taken aback by the question and asks for a scenario. Mariya gives the scenario that the whole world has gone to crap, Mackenzie saying it'd be like Fallout, and that they must have this one item on the desert island. Mackenzie wants to ask another question, but Mariya vetoes that notion. The two write their answers down for what Mackenzie would need, and they reveal it to each other. Maddie write "A gun", Mackenzie saying that she would need a "pip boy", Maddie seemingly confused by the answer, while Mackenzie jokes that it was close. Mackenzie says that Maddie's answer was good and was her second answer, Mackenzie asking for half credits. Mariya grants her 0.0008 points, which Mackenzie accepts. The two then guess what Maddie's answer would be, Mackenzie saying that it would be wrong to think she'd need lipstick. Maddie then suspiciously looks around and jokes that she'd need to guess the brand of lipstick as well. The two write down their answers and reveal them, Mackenzie saying that Maddie would need a sexy boy, while Maddie writes that she'd need a sword. Mariya and Mackenzie are confused by her answer, asking why Maddie would need a sword, Maddie saying so that she can kill and get things. She later asks if she can get the sword from the sexy guy, Mackenzie saying that she can. Mariya then makes an innocent comment which Mackenzie turns into an innuendo. Mackenzie then asks how many points she gets, Mariya saying zero, Mackenzie being annoyed. Mariya then gives her 0.01346, which Mackenzie then tallies up her score. Mackenzie then laughs at her tally, saying that it's the smallest number she's ever calculated and thanks Mariya for the points. The girls then continue to the second question, which asks what was the worst thing they've done to somebody to get back at them. Mackenzie tries to make a scenario out of the question, Mariya asking why she needs to make one, Mackenzie settling for somebody stealing her coffee. The two guess what Mackenzie's answer would be and write it down. They reveal their answers, Mackenzie writing that she'd put their stapler in Jello, while Maddie writes that Mackenzie would give them the stank eye, Maddie being upset with the answers. Mariya gives Mackenzie a full point, as Mackenzie says that she doesn't think she has a stank eye. Mariya commenting that if Mackenzie were to glare at someone, that someone would think that she's flirting with them, which Mackenzie agrees on. Afterwards, the two guess what Maddie's answer would be, Maddie asking Mariya to repeat the question, which Mariya denies. The two write down their answers and reveal them, Maddie saying she'd annoy them, Mackenzie being confused as she doesn't think Maddie is annoying, though Mariya says that she can be. They then begin the final round, with Mars coming in. The question asks if they could lock any of the GirlsPlay members in a room and torture them, who would it be and how would they torture them. Mars already has her answer, while Maddie is thrown off by the question. They guess what Mars's answer would be, Maddie struggling to come up with something, not wanting to sound mean. The two write their answers and reveal them, the two writing down Mackenzie but both have different ways of torturing her. Maddie writes that Mars would zap her to death, apologizing to Mackenzie in her answer, while Mars writes that she would make her play music sexually. Mariya notes that Maddie got the girl right and gives her a point for it, saying she's really proud of her. Later, the two then guess what Maddie's answer would be, Mars saying that she wants to go to the obvious route but jokes that Maddie has a dirty mind and that there's only one girl on the channel that fits that role. Mars begins drawing her answer, with Mariya helping on the side. Maddie is eager to see what Mars's answer is, asking her to make a copy of it and sign it. After a while, the two reveal their answers, Maddie writing that she'd put Kaylee in a cold room with no blankets, while Mars writes that Maddie would torture Andrea in a sex dungeon. Maddie sees the drawing Mars did and appreciates the drawing, as Mars begins detailing her drawing. Andrea is heard voicing her disapproval, as they bring the drawing to the camera for a closer look. The video closes with Mars being announced the winner for her drawing, as Mariya asks for points for helping with the drawing. External Links Category:Away from Keyboard Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:Maddie Category:2015